Unknown Pairings
by Woor Energy
Summary: Recueil de pairings très, très bizarres. Voila. J'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus. Enjoy ! [Rated M au cas où] [Dernier OS : AngelMJ x ?]
1. Kriss x Plectrum

_Bonzour !_  
_J'aime les défis. Je voulais faire un OS assez court, mignon au possible et avec un pairing improbable. si ça vous a plu, c'est qu'il est réussi !_  
_Si vous voulez me proposer des pairings chelous, toutes émissions du W-S confondues, prononcez vous dans les commentaires ^-^ Celui-ci m'a été proposé par Ranne._

_Sinon, enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Un homme était accoudé à la fenêtre d'un cuisine ce soir-là. Une cuisine qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il observait le ciel noir parsemé de quelques étoiles et d'une lune en croissant cachée derrière d'épais nuages.  
Cet homme, d'ordinaire souriant, était plutôt mélancolique cette nuit. Il repensait à son collègue et ami qui avait déserté sa maison... Même s'il était aussi fou que ses congénères, aussi dangereux qu'un drogué en pleine crise mais néanmoins très intelligent et cultivé, il lui manquait. Et avec l'autre idiot qui l'avait suivi...  
Oui. Oui, il regrettait. Il aurait voulu remonter le temps pour l'empêcher de partir, même s'il aurait dû se mettre à genoux. Sa fierté importait peu devant l'un de ses plus précieux amis... Un membre de sa famille, même.

_Il_ l'aurait tué ne serait-ce que pour avoir pensé cela. Et pourtant il l'adorait, même pour son caractère de merde et le fait qu'il laissait traîner son marteau 5T taché de sang n'importe où.

"Kriss ?"

Le jeune homme à l'iroquoise se tourna vers la source de la voix légèrement pincée. Son possesseur s'avança et se tint debout près de lui.

"Tu as du mal à dormir ?

-Un peu.

-C'est à cause de lui ? Soupira l'inconnu.

-Oui..."

L'ombre se tourna vers la fenêtre et, à son tour, observa le paysage de Bretagne qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, cachés par des lunettes. C'est vrai qu'il aimait bien ce coin paumé et pluvieux, c'était chouette.

"Plectrum...

-Tais-toi. Je veux que t'arrêtes de t'en vouloir. Le Prof de Philo est parti, c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? Non, c'est pas tout. J'aurais dû l'empêcher de s'en aller, j'aurais dû lui supplier de rester parmi nous, j'aurais dû-

-Tais-toi, répéta le médiator. T'as pas à t'en faire, le Prof fait sa petite vie tranquille, il massacre des gens, et il est heureux avec le Présentateur. T'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir comme ça, tu sais."

Kriss baissa lentement la tête avant de prendre son ami et amant dans les bras, serrant le corps blanc, triangulaire et -très, très- mince contre lui.

"Allez, viens te recoucher, on va réveiller Links sinon.

-J'arrive. Oh, et...

-Mh ?

-Merci, Plectrum. Je t'aime.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, répondit le présentateur du Plectroscope, légèrement embarrassé. Arrête de dire des conneries et viens."


	2. ITP x Maître Panda

_Tin-tin ! Cette fois-ci notre couple est... InThePanda et Maître Panda proposé par la jolie Camboune (et elle m'a un petit aidée sans le vouloir en plus, si c'est pas beau ça). Hé bien c'est parti !_

_Rating : T  
__Triggers-Warnings : Présence de sang, de meurtre, toussa toussa, et suggestion de viol, mais rien qui ne pourrait choquer, selon moi. Ah, et c'est une DeathFic, au passage._

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

_Ploc._

Maître Panda se réveilla avec une douleur insupportable au crâne et tous ses membres engourdis. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et essaya d'observer les alentours, mais sa vue était encore un peu trouble. Malgré son Kigurumi douillet, il avait terriblement froid.  
Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, sa tête lui tournait de moins en moins, et il put enfin voir où il était...  
Oh non. Oh putain, non. Il reconnaissait l'endroit.

_Ploc._

Une goutte tomba du plafond vint s'écraser au sol alors que le Panda tenta de se mettre debout. Son cœur rata un battement quand il se rendit compte qu'il était solidement attaché à une chaise.  
Il reconnaissait l'endroit. Il reconnaissait tout. Et il reconnaissait aussi l'homme s'avançant devant lui.

_Ploc._

"Ah, ça y est, t'es réveillé ?

-Tu m'as bien eu, Victor, mais ça marche pas les mauvaises blagues, avec moi, soupira l'ursidé en tentant de garder son sang froid. Détache-moi s'il te plaît.

-Quelle mauvaise blague ?" S'étonna le psychopathe.

_Ploc._

Maître Panda se mit à paniquer, tirant de toutes ses forces sur ses liens pour les défaire, mais rien n'y faisait. Ce malade n'y avait pas été de main morte pour le tenir tranquille !  
L'intéressé haussa d'ailleurs les épaules avant d'aller programmer sa caméra en sifflotant Stuck In The Middle With You.

_Ploc._

Le meurtrier releva la tête et grogna. Il fallait vraiment qu'il répare cette fuite, le sol devenait glissant, il risquait de se péter la cheville.  
Il se dirigea vers sa victime, se saisit d'un couteau et le fit balader doucement sur son torse. De son autre main, il abaissa sa capuche et l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux.

"Chut, tiens-toi tranquille trésor... Sinon je vais devoir en finir rapidement, et ça va être moins drôle.

-Victor ! Putain, arrête de faire le con !"

_Ploc._

L'animal laissa s'échapper un gémissement de douleur lorsque l'arme se planta dans son épaule, faisant s'écouler un filet de sang. Victor eut un rire amusé et planta le couteau dans la seconde épaule, lentement, retourna la lame dans la chair à vif.  
Reposant son jouet sur une petite table, il s'assit tranquillement sur les genoux de sa proie, la regardant jurer en silence.

_Ploc._

Le Panda, la mâchoire crispée, essayait au maximum de retenir les larmes brûlantes qui lui chatouillaient les yeux. Alors qu'il baissait doucement la tête, il sentit une main lui relever le menton, tandis que son opposant ne le lâchait pas du regard.

"T'endors pas tout de suite, c'est tellement plus drôle de t'entendre crier."

_Ploc._

"Espèce de m-m-malade... Détache-moi..."

Seul un rire sadique lui répondit, alors que Victor se releva, revenant vers la table pour prendre un scalpel. Il se replaça derrière le chanteur, fit basculer sa tête en arrière et mit l'outil sous sa gorge.

_Ploc._

Le tueur fit promener l'arme sur la jugulaire de son otage, faisant frissonner ce dernier, traçant quelques lignes aléatoires sans appuyer. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voulait prendre son temps pour supprimer une vie, mais cet homme avait quelque chose de... Particulier. Et le fait qu'il lui parle comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours lui plaisait. Même si, d'ordinaire, le fait que quelqu'un lui tienne tête l'agaçait.

Lorsque Victor eut remonté sa main sur son visage, il sentit une douleur fulgurante l'envahir et la retira rapidement. Il vit une blessure assez petite où un peu de sang s'en échappait.

_Ploc._

"T'as osé me mordre, enculé ?!" S'époumona-t-il, fou de rage.

Il entendit sa victime rigoler nerveusement, tandis qu'il porta sa main à sa bouche pour empêcher le sang de couler. Le rire du Panda s'accentua, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus effrayant.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer comme un con ?"

_Ploc._

"Ah ah... Ah... Libère-moi... Ah ah ah ah !

-Ta gueule !" S'écria le cinglé en lui assénant un coup de poing dans le nez.

C'était assez rare lorsque le jeune homme était paniqué et qu'il perdait son assurance habituelle. Seul le Commissaire avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds, mais jamais une victime lambda n'avait accompli un tel exploit.  
En même temps, était-ce une victime si ordinaire que cela ?

_Ploc._

Victor attrapa sa proie à la gorge, celle-ci continuant de rire. De l'hémoglobine s'échappait de son nez et tâchait étrangement les commissures de sa bouche. Ses yeux semblaient devenir aussi rouges que la matière qui recouvrait son visage.

"Mais bordel, c'est quoi ça ?

-Ah ah... Moi aussi je peux être dangereux ! Ah ah ! Ah ah ah !"

_Ploc._

Le Panda ne cessa de rire, même quand les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur lui, même quand Victor lui gueulait d'arrêter, même quand ses prunelles passèrent du rouge sanglant à du bleu larmoyant, alors que son dernier souffle venait.  
Le psychopathe s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes et observa son otage. Son corps était couvert d'hématomes, de sang, et son regard divagua vers les blessures à ses épaules. C'était beau. Il était absolument magnifique.

Il l'aimait pour sa beauté, rien de plus.

_Ploc._

Il détacha son corps sans vie et le poussa sans ménagement par terre, répandant une peu plus la matière poisseuse et collante sur le sol. Il prit son couteau et l'essuya contre le Kigurumi du cadavre, tout tremblant. Quelle était cette étrange sensation ? Quand il tuait quelqu'un, cela lui prodiguait un bien fou, mais c'était différent, cette fois-ci.

Bon, peu importe.

_Ploc._

Victor soupira et releva la tête. Il passa l'une de ses mains ensanglantées dans ses cheveux.  
Il fallait vraiment qu'il répare cette fuite. Mais en attendant, il fallait qu'il use de ses talents de nécrophile.

/\/\/\

_Voila ! C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose sur notre cher In The Panda, j'espère ne pas l'avoir trop fait OOC._


	3. Antoine Daniel x Le Prof

_Trop de guimauve dans cet OS ! Mais la guimauve, c'est le bien._  
_Aujourd'hui notre pairing est un Antoine/Prof guimauve (parce que la guimauve, c'est la vie) proposé par... Je me souviens plus, alors si tu te reconnais, manifeste ta présence, jeune fille/garçon. Ah, et y a un pairing en fond, du Panda/Geek._

_Rating : K+_  
_Triggers-Warnings : GUIMAUVE EVERYWHERE ! DEPONIA, PASSE TON CHEMIN !_

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Antoine Daniel, un pack de bières sous le bras, se rendait chez Mathieu Sommet, un ami de Youtube (comment ça tout le monde le sait ? Bah désolée de lancer l'intro hein, on fait ce qu'on peut !). Refermant son blouson de sa main de libre, il songea aussi qu'il reverrait ses personnalités. Mais celui qu'il avait le plus hâte de revoir était le Prof.  
Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Mathieu pour la première fois, il avait également fait la connaissance de ses dédoublements, et donc du scientifique dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Il adorait sa façon de parler, ses mimiques lorsqu'ils partait dans ses explications scientifiques totalement bizarres mais cohérentes, et ses yeux... Chacun de ses "frères", si l'on pouvait les nommer ainsi, avait des yeux de tons bleus différents, mais le Prof avait hérité des plus beaux, selon lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'immeuble, il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone de l'appartement de Mathieu. Ce dernier l'invita à rentrer, et le jeune homme à la touffe de cheveux diabolique grimpa rapidement les escaliers.  
Donnant les boissons au schizophrène après l'avoir salué entre deux insultes, il accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau et se rendit au salon pour dire bonsoir aux quelques personnalités s'y trouvant, à savoir le Geek et Maître Panda se câlinant tendrement et le Hippie qui avait la même utilité qu'une plante verte, assis en tailleur par terre, mâchonnant une feuille de rhubarbe.  
L'invité fixa avec attendrissement le couple Panda-Gamer rire puis s'embrasser sur le canapé, sous l'œil bienveillant du petit Youtuber.

"Hé Mathieu, où sont le Prof et le Patron ? Réalisa soudain Antoine.

-Le Patron est à un voyage au Brésil, et le Prof est dans son labo.

-Il peut pas venir, l'autre savant fou, là ? Soupira-t-il.

-Bah viens nous le ramener si tu veux, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu arrives à le faire sortir de sa grotte !"

Lâchant un "Challenge Accepted !", le poing levé en l'air, se dirigea vers le laboratoire, remarquant avec amusement que le Hippie était sorti de sa transe en entendant ces mots.  
Se trouvant enfin devant la salle, il s'arrêta, réfléchissant aux arguments qu'il pourrait sortir pour le convaincre de venir. Et, perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne se rendit compte que plus tard qu'il était en train de se recoiffer (bonne chance) et de rajuster sa tenue.

*Rhâââ ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ?! Songea-t-il, rageur. J'compte le faire venir, pas le draguer !*

Inspirant un grand coup, il frappa trois coups sur le panneau en bois. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur le scientifique, la mine étonnée de voir son ami aux cheveux fous ici.

"Tiens, bonsoir Antoine.

-Euh... S-Salut, Prof... Fit timidement l'interpellé, ayant perdu soudain toute assurance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est-à-dire que Mathieu m'a invité ici ce soir... Et... Enfin... Je me suis dit que ce serait bête de te laisser tout seul..."

Le Prof, s'il fut attendri de sa proposition, se refusa de le montrer. En effet, il se racla la gorge, sentant néanmoins ses joues virer doucement au rose.

"C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je ne peux pas laisser mon labo sans surveillance, le verrou est cassé.

-Oh, Prof, s'il te plaît... C'est mieux quand tu es là !

-J-Je... Hé bien..."

Antoine, s'il était complètement déglingué et marbré dans son émission, était une toute autre personne dans la vie de tous les jours. Timide, avec tout de même une vois légèrement forte, était quelqu'un d'assez calme que le Prof appréciait particulièrement. Même s'il -il ne l'avouerait jamais-, il adorait son émission. Et voir ces yeux suppliants se poser sur lui étaient plus forts que sa propre volonté.

"Très bien, je viens... Grogna-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Yes ! Allez viens !"

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le plus grand le prit par la main, le tirant avec force jusqu'au salon. Mathieu, entendant Antoine descendre les escaliers, fut surpris de trouver le Prof à sa suite, l'air boudeur.  
Ce dernier relâcha la main de son ami (à contre-cœu- /SBAFF/) et s'installa sur le canapé, non loin du Hippie qui avait recommencé à mâchouiller sa feuille de rhubarbe, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées- ou dans l'un de ses tripes.

Refusant poliment la bière que lui proposa Maître Panda, son regard se posa sur Antoine, discutant avec Mathieu entre quelques rires. Il se surpris lui-même a le trouver mignon, surtout lorsqu'il souriait. Se mettant mentalement une gifle, il fit basculer sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé en soupirant discrètement.

"Prof ?

-Oui Mathieu ? Fit l'intéressé en se remettant correctement.

-Tu peux venir avec moi à la cuisine s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr."

Le scientifique suivit son créateur dans la pièce, légèrement intrigué, et celui-ci referma la porte derrière eux. Il se tourna vers sa personnalité, les poings sur les hanches, ce qui lui donnait plus un air comique que contrarié.

"Bon... Quand ?

-Excuse-moi ?

-Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

-Dire quoi et à qui ?

-Arrête de me faire croire que tu vois pas de quoi je parles ! Quand est-ce que tu vas dire à Antoine que tu l'aimes ? T'arrêtes pas de le dévisager quand il vient à la maison et de rougir comme une pucelle quand il te cause ! Il attend que ça, que tu fasses le premier pas ! Il est raide dingue de toi, mais il est trop timide pour le faire !"

Le savant, les yeux écarquillés sous les informations que venait de donner le châtain -et un peu rouge de colère de se faire traiter de pucelle-, se forçait de maîtriser les battements de son cœur. Mais ça faisait des semaines qu'il hésitait, repoussait toujours à plus tard sa déclaration lorsqu'il venait ou qu'il pouvait l'avoir au téléphone alors que c'était réciproque ? Mais merde !

"Bon, alors ce soir tu lui dis, ou je le fais à ta place !

-Mais... M-Mathieu, je...

-Ce soir ! Répéta-t-il. Allez, et maintenant, va au salon, je te suivrai plus tard."

Le Prof, déboussolé, obéit au vidéaste et rejoint le reste du groupe. Il se rassit à la même place, sentant le regard interrogateur de son bien-aimé sur lui.

"Prof, tu vas bien ?

-Hein ? Hum... Oui, oui, bien sûr...

-T'es sûr ? Pourtant t'as la tronche toute rouge."

Le Prof passa brièvement ses doigts sur ses joues, sentant une chaleur particulière dessus. Ah. Effectivement.  
Finalement bien décidé à lui dire ce qu'il avait à dire, il se leva un peu brusquement, et s'approcha de son ami, se trouvant sur la chaise du bureau. Il lui demanda s'il voulait bien se lever, ce qu'il fit.

"Prof, qu'est-ce que tu-

-Je t'aime Antoine..." Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Le sosie de Mufasa resta interdit, la bouche grande ouverte comme un con. Maître Panda et le Geek, plus loin, s'étaient arrêtés de se chamailler, eux aussi surpris par l'annonce de leur collègue.

"Tu... Moi ?

-Hum... Désolé, je sais bien que c'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment, mais... Mathieu m'a un peu mis la pression.

-Cafteur !" Retentit une voix depuis la cuisine.

Le Prof poussa un soupir, plus amusé qu'agacé, avant de sentir son ami le serrer contre lui, ses bras noués autour de ses épaules. Il esquissa un sourire avant de faire de même autour de son torse.

"Je t'aime aussi, Prof."

Le chimiste releva la tête, souriant, avant que ses lèvres ne soient emprisonnées par celles de son ami. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à son premier baiser avec l'homme.

"Bon, vous voulez bien arrêter de vous rouler des patins ? Râla Mathieu en revenant au salon avec d'autres bières. Vous aurez tout le temps cette nuit.

-Cette nuit... ? Fit Antoine, perplexe.

-Bah ouais, t'as bu, tu restes dormir ici !

-Mais je suis venu à pied ! Et j'ai bu que deux bières !

-...Même, imagine ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver dehors ! Il fait déjà nuit, et avec l'alcool dans le sang, ça va rien arranger."

Le brun abandonna et se résigna à rester dormir ici, même si les arguments de son camarade ne lui semblait pas très convaincants.  
Finalement, vers 2 heures du matin, tout le monde partit se coucher, seul Antoine et le Prof restèrent au salon, n'osant pas se regarder. Assis sur le canapé, ils se tenaient simplement la main, les joues rouges.

"Bonne nuit les mecs ! Fit Mathieu. Antoine, tu dors où tu veux, fais comme chez toi !

-J'peux même dormir avec toi ? Plaisanta celui-ci.

-Bien sûr, espèce de balai à chiottes, mon corps t'appartient !"

Ils rirent à l'unisson avant que le nain ne grimpe les marches de l'escalier pour regagner sa chambre.  
Les deux hommes restants, silencieux, n'osaient pas bouger ou proposer à l'autre d'aller dormir. Et finalement, ce fut Antoine qui osa prendre la parole...

"Prof ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien... Me laisser dormir avec toi ? Juste pour cette nuit... Sauf si ça t'embête, hein..."

Le détenteur de la Science Infuse sourit, amusé devant la gêne d'Antoine. Il se décala vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, râpeuse à cause de sa barbe mal rasée.

"Viens te coucher avec moi, Antoine."


	4. Le Geek x L'Homme à la Cravate

_Et cette fois-ci notre couple est l'Homme à la Cravate et le Geek, proposé par... en fait je me souviens plus non plus, donc celui/celle qui se reconnaît, rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire dans les reviews ou sur Twitter xD Et tapez-moi pour vous venger si vous le voulez._

_Rating : K_  
_Triggers-Warnings : Aucun(s)_

_Vuala, enjoy !_

/\/\/\

"Yeah ! J'suis passé au level 85 !"

Le Geek, victorieux, brandit son poing en l'air, un sourire illuminant son visage. Le jeunot jouait sur Skyrim depuis des heures, ses yeux étant habitué depuis longtemps à l'écran de télévision dans la pénombre. Désormais, il faisait nuit et tout le monde dormait à part lui.  
Décidant de s'arrêter un peu pour aller boire un coup, il mit son jeu sur pause, sauvegarda et descendit vers la cuisine. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait être tranquille cette nuit... Le Patron était parti en voyage au Brésil pour une semaine, et il comptait bien en profiter.

Alors qu'il se servait une canette de Coca dans le frigo, il entendit une fredonnement de derrière la porte d'entrée. Légèrement effrayé dans un premier temps -c'est vrai, qui irait chanter la nuit près de chez lui ?-, sa curiosité prit le dessus et le força à se diriger vers la source de la voix.  
Accroupi près de la porte, il colla l'oreille contre la cloison, frissonnant au contact de la surface glacée, alors qu'il tentait d'intercepter les notes mélodieuses émanant de l'autre côté.

"_I feel so much better  
_  
_Now that you're gone forever  
_  
_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
_  
_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
_  
_That you're gone forever..."_

Waw. Cette voix envoyait vraiment du pâté.  
Le petit savait que c'était la voix de l'un de ses frères, elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle de Mathieu. Reste à savoir à qui elle appartenait... À Maître Panda, peut-être ? C'était le chanteur de l'émission après tout ! Et on confondait souvent sa voix avec celle du petit Youtuber !  
S'en voulant d'interrompre ce chant, il ouvrit timidement la porte, et, très surpris, tomba nez à nez avec l'Homme à la Cravate. Mais... Mais que faisait-il ici ?! Il était rentré dans la tête de Mathieu à vers le milieu de la saison 2 ! Tout comme le Gothique, d'ailleurs... Non pas qu'il était contrarié de le voir, au contraire, il l'adorait autant que le Démon.  
Le concerné, assis sur le perron, releva la tête vers l'adolescent, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres.

"Bonsoir Geek.

-Salut..."

L'Homme clos ses paupières se remit tranquillement à chanter, comme si le gamer n'était pas là. Ce dernier referma la porte et s'assit aux côtés de son ami, malgré le froid lui mordant la peau. Il écouta toujours avec attention le garçon en chemise fredonner sa chanson. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait des cordes vocales aussi travaillées ! Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en faire part lors de l'émission, ne faisant que de courts passages... Dommage, d'ailleurs, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de sympa, pourtant. Et le garçon au tee-shirt rouge appréciait particulièrement cette personnalité, étant le seul à le protéger de la nudité du Patron, des joints du Hippie, des expériences du Prof ou de la (très) mauvaise humeur de Mathieu. C'était Maître Panda qui prenait le relais désormais, mais ce n'était pas pareil avec lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le Geek lorsque son ami eut fini de chanter.

-...

-Ca va pas ?

-Je sais pas. Je sais pas ce que je fous ici.

-Comment ça ? Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?

-Non ! Je... Je me suis réveillé ici, mais je n'avais pas reconnu l'endroit. C'est en rentrant dans l'appartement et en revoyant nos anciens meubles que j'avais compris que j'étais chez nous... Mais je n'ai rien à faire ici, je dois partir.

-Non, reste !" S'écria l'enfant en le retenant par le bras.

L'Homme, étonné, dévisagea le Geek quelques instants avant de prendre de nouveau un air renfermé. Cet air qui ne lui allait tellement pas, cet air qui était tout l'opposé de ce qu'il était d'habitude. Sympathique, toujours de bonne humeur...

"S'il te plaît...

-Petit... Je n'ai rien à faire ici, répéta-t-il. Tu le sais très bien.

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu fais parti de notre famille ! Même si tu n'es plus parmi nous, comme le Gothique, le Prof ou la Fille, tout le monde t'apprécie ! Tu nous manque tous... Tu me manques à moi, surtout... Je t'en prie, reste...

-..."

Le businessman resta interdit, ne lâchant pas l'amateur de manettes du regard. Cette bouille candide et ces yeux brillants d'une innocence inégalable lui avaient tant manqué. Il adorait cet enfant. Cet enfant qui était passé de troll de level 12 à adolescent trop mignon en moins d'une saison. Il avait envie de lui pincer les joues, de lui parler comme à un gosse, de le protéger. Mais il savait très bien que ce qu'il ressentait à son égard allait au delà d'une simple affection.  
Voyant que les yeux du Geek commençaient à se remplir de larmes, l'Homme s'empressa de le serrer doucement contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ceux du gamin entourèrent sa taille, renforçant l'étreinte.

"Pars pas... S'il te plaît... Sanglota le garçon à la casquette.

-Là, calme-toi, calme-toi... Si c'est pour toi, je ne partirai pas.

-C'est vrai ?

-Tout à fait."

Le jeune sourit et frotta sa tête comme un petit chaton contre le torse de son aîné. Ce dernier sentit son cœur battre la chamade et ses joues prendre feu.

"Tu sais... L'autre jour, j'ai rêvé de toi, avoua le benjamin de la famille.

-Ah oui ?

-J'ai rêvé que tu partais très loin de nous, de... De moi, que je ne pourrais plus jamais te revoir." Il poussa un petit soupir et poursuivit son récit. "J'avais mal... J'avais l'impression que... Que tu m'avais broyé le cœur... C'était étrange, comme sensation, c'était horrible. Je te voyais, partir loin, et moi je ne pouvais rien faire. Tu riais, même, tu te moquais de moi.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Je suis là, maintenant, et je ne compte pas t'abandonner.

-Merci..."

Le Geek, prit d'un soudain élan d'assurance, releva la tête et laissa s'échouer un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de son ami. Celui-ci, surpris de ce baiser-ninja, ne réagit pas, se contentant de fixer son interlocuteur.

"Je crois... Je crois que j-je t'aime, déclara le gamer, le rouge aux joues.

-Oh... Je...

-Désolé...

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Bah... C'est bizarre de tomber amoureux d'un autre garçon, non ?

-Pas du tout. Tu es normal."

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, l'Homme se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement, caressant l'une de ses joues d'une main. Le baiser fut très court, mais cela suffisait aux deux hommes qui se fixaient, avec chacun un petit sourire.

Le Geek l'invita à rentrer à l'intérieur, et entre temps, se fit la promesse de ne plus le laisse s'en aller. Plus jamais. Peu importe ce qui diraient les autres.


	5. Maître Panda x Gothique

_Yop ! Cette fois-ci nous avons un... Maître Panda x Gothique ?! Oh putain, oh putain, l'Homme à la Cravate et le Prof vont être jaloux ! Ils vont venir me tuer ! Planquez-moiiiiiiii !_

_Désolée, ce pairing est un peu court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ^^_

_Rating : K (parce que c'est tout choupinou)_

_Triggers-Warnings : Aucuns._

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Ils se fixaient. Tout simplement. Ils restaient là, assis sur le matelas, immobiles, silencieux, se regardaient sans ciller.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Ce n'était pas possible... Pas eux ! Ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensembles ! Ils étaient frères. Indivisibles. Amis, pourquoi pas. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ils ne devaient pas...

"Je t'aime, déclara Maître Panda au bout d'un long silence assez gênant.

-Ta gueule. On ne doit pas s'aimer, répliqua sèchement le Gothique.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-On ne peut pas. C'est tout.

-Pourtant, tu m'aimes aussi. N'est-ce pas ?"

Le Gothique ne répondit rien, la réponse était trop évidente. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, il était dingue de lui ! Hypnotisé par sa voix, son corps, son odeur... Et là, à l'instant même, il rêvait de s'emparer de ses lèvres, de le faire sien, de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui appartenait...  
Mais ils ne devaient pas. C'était impossible. Enfin, si, techniquement c'était possible, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas moral.

Le dépressif baissa lentement la tête, avant que la main du Panda ne relève son menton, le forçant à ne pas rompre le contact visuel.

"Dis-le moi.

-Te dire quoi ?

-Pourquoi on aurait pas le droit de s'aimer ?

-Parce que c'est dégueulasse. On est frères, je te rappelle.

-Je vois pas où est le problème.

-Parce que toi, l'inceste, ça t'emmerde pas ?

-Pas du tout. On est juste deux mecs qui se ressemblent, mais on est pas frères. On est juste dans une situation... Un peu particulière. C'est ça qui t'inquiétait ?"

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'ursidé en voyant que le Gothique semblait hésiter, tandis qu'il retira sa main de son visage pour venir poser les deux sur ses cuisses.  
Il savait qu'il avait gagné d'avance. Ca se voyait.  
Le métalleux, sentant qu'il rougissait, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était tiré d'un côté par l'amour complètement dingue qu'il éprouvait pour sa petite boule de poils adorée, et de l'autre par sa conscience qui lui disait que c'était un membre de sa famille, qu'ils ne devaient pas éprouver de sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Mais, nom d'un chien, comment pouvait-il lui résister ? Il était parfait ! Tout ce qu'une personne pouvait espérer de celui ou celle qu'elle aimait ! Intelligent, talentueux, adorable, magnifique !

"Maître ?

-Oui ?

-S'il te plaît... Je...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Le garçon en noir se mordilla la lèvre intérieure, alors que son homologue mangeur de bambous caressait doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, avant que ces effleurements en question ne remontent sur ses hanches.

"Embrasse-moi." Déclara-t-il finalement.

Toujours souriant, il ne se fit pas prier et approcha son visage de celui du sataniste pour unir leurs lèvres, tandis que leurs yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes pour profiter de l'instant présent. Les bras du Gothique s'enroulèrent derrière la nuque du chanteur pour être davantage proche de lui.  
Les deux hommes se séparèrent, chacun avec un brasier grandissant dans la poitrine. Maître Panda colla son front à celui de son amant et leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent, haletants.

"Si tu veux couper tous liens avec moi, fais comme bon te semble. Mais passe une dernière nuit avec moi... Je t'en prie... J'ai besoin de toi..."

Le psychopathe l'embrassa de nouveau, après lui avoir soufflé qu'il acceptait de dormir (seulement dormir ?) avec lui, et que de toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui. Alors l'oublier, oublier ces dernières journées, ces dernières nuits passées en sa compagnie ? Oublier ce qu'il ressentait à son égard- bien que tout cela le dérangeait encore un peu ? Impossible !

Le Gothique brisa -à regrets- le baiser, allongea son panda sur le lit, et s'installa à ses côtés pour venir se blottir contre sa fourrure.

Non, vous n'aurez pas de lemon.

Oui, je suis une connasse.

Oui, je vous aime.


	6. Le Prof x L'Homme à la Cravate

_Salut ! Voici un nouveau couple proposé par notre Gentle Slave adorée. Après le Maître Panda x Gothique, nous avons un Prof x Homme à la Cravate. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, perso j'ai galéré à le pondre, mais il me plaît. Même s'il est un peu court._

_Rating : K._

_Triggers-Warnings : Aucun._

_Allez, enjoy !_

_(P.S : Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, vous êtes des amours. Vraiment.)_

/\/\/\

La passion n'y était plus.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient construit au cours de ces deux dernières années s'effritait peu à peu, menaçant de s'écrouler tel un bâtiment ne supportant plus les années qui passaient. Tout était si simple avant, leur relation était comme une évidence. Ils s'aimaient de folie, s'écoutaient, s'aidaient et s'aimaient de nouveau, ne faisant plus attention au monde qui les entouraient. Mais tout cela appartenait à un passé qui semblait si lointain, alors qu'il ne remontait qu'à six mois à peine.  
L'Homme à la Cravate et le Prof ne faisaient plus partie de l'émission de Mathieu, et avaient donc décidé de vivre en colocation à une heure de route de chez leur créateur. Au début, ils n'étaient qu'amis et s'appréciaient bien, mais un verre de vin de trop lors d'une soirée leur aura poussé à s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs. Et Dieu qu'ils n'avaient pas regretté.  
Les premiers mois étaient parfaits à leurs yeux. Ils se foutaient de tout, que ce soit de Mathieu, de leurs frères ou du monde entier. Ils passaient leur temps l'un blottit dans les bras de l'autre, à s'aimer et à se chérir. Tout était si merveilleux.  
Mais depuis que l'Homme à la Cravate s'était trouvé un travail -celui à domicile du Prof ne suffisant plus, tout avait changé. Ils ne se voyaient plus, ne se parlaient presque jamais, et le savant souffrait de l'absence de son compagnon. Il s'inquiétai, aussi. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup.

Il l'attendait tout le temps le soir, il ne pouvait pas dormir tant que le businessman n'était pas rentré. Le Prof était allongé dans leur lit, serrant l'une des chemises de son amant contre lui en attendant son retour. Comme toujours. Son parfum avait quelque chose de rassurant pour lui, même s'il fallait sa vraie présence à ses côtés pour qu'il se sente mieux.  
La porte d'entrée claqua. La même rengaine allait se dérouler : L'Homme allait manger un morceau, prendre sa douche, rentrer dans la chambre et s'allonger près de lui, l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue au passage. Cette soirée ne fit pas exception.

Le scientifique perçu le bruit du micro-ondes à la cuisine -il devait sûrement faire réchauffer les restes-, suivi de la douche une bonne dizaines de minutes plus tard.  
Il l'entendit rentrer dans la pièce, fermer la porte et le matelas à sa droite s'affaissa. L'Homme se colla contre le dos du Prof et nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou.

"Salut Prof...

-...

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas." Déclara le détenteur de la cravate avec un sourire en coin.

Amusé, le Prof se tourna vers son petit ami, ne lâchant pas la chemise blanche, et se cala contre son torse. Il soupira de bien-être en sentant ces bras tant attendus encercler ses épaules dans une douce étreinte.

"Tu dors avec ma chemise ?

-Oui... Ton odeur me rassure.

-C'est mignon...

-Tu me manques beaucoup, tu sais."

L'Homme eut une mine désolée et passa une main dans les cheveux du Prof. Il l'embrassa sur le front, le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

"Désolé de pas avoir été souvent là... Mon boulot me prend beaucoup de temps.

-C'est bien ce qui me dérange. Ce travail te bouffe la santé, prends quelques vacances.

-Je ne peux pas me le permettre, faut encore qu'on paie le loyer ! Et je ne vais pas te laisser travailler seul...

-Et alors ? Mathieu peut très bien nous accueillir quelques jours le temps que tu te reposes. S'il te plaît mon amour... Il faut vraiment que tu récupères, tu bosses beaucoup trop..."

L'Homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissants aux paroles de son conjoint. Certes, son travail était crevant, et il aimerait passer plus de temps avec le Prof, mais il devait subvenir à leurs besoins avant tout.  
Une voix lui répétait dans sa tête que l'homme en blouse avait raison, au fond. Tous ces mois passés en sa compagnie à se prélasser au chaud contre lui, comme à cet instant lui manquait. Lui manquait trop. Il avait besoin de lui, c'était une évidence désormais.

"Je... Je vais y réfléchir. Allez, dors maintenant.

-Merci... Je t'aime.

-...

-...

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur."

Le Prof offrit un chaste baiser à son compagnon, heureux d'entendre ces mots qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares, dernièrement. Il passa l'une de ses mains dans le dos de l'Homme, soupirant au contact de sa peau brûlante.

"Dis-moi...

-Oui, Prof ?

-Tu m'aimeras toujours dans plusieurs années ?

-Bien sûr... Pourquoi cette question ?

-J'ai... J'ai peur... Que notre amour ne soit plus comme avant. Que nous ne soyons plus aussi proches l'un de l'autre...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, fit l'Homme en fronçant les sourcils. Je t'aime encore comme au premier jour, même si on s'est un peu éloignés. Mes sentiments pour toi ne se dissiperont jamais, et tu le sais très bien.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Oui... C'est promis."

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un léger sourire puis un autre baiser, avant de se replacer correctement contre les oreillers. Le Prof était un peu plus rassuré désormais, il savait que son amant était sincère avec lui et qu'il l'aimait encore. Il se laissait juste un peu déborder par son job, mais tout s'arrangerait un jour, n'Est-ce pas ?

"Demain j'appellerai mon patron pour qu'il me donne mon week-end... Lui murmura l'Homme. Ca te va ?

-Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux..." Lui répondit le savant sur le même ton.

Ils s'enlacèrent sous les couvertures, l'Homme frissonnant sous les tendres caresses de son homologue dans son dos, le soulageant de ses douloureuses courbatures.  
Peut-être que tout allait bientôt redevenir comme avant, qui sait ? En tout cas, il l'espérait. Un couple, un vrai, ne se sépare pas comme ça. Jamais.


	7. Squeezie x Le Prof (il est de partout)

_Yo ! Voici un nouvel OS sorti tout juste du four -d'ailleurs il est encore brûlant... Ok pardonnez-moi pour cette blague, c'est le syndrome Squeezie. Vu que j'ai écrit sur lui, j'ai un humour aussi merdique que le sien pour une durée indéterminée._  
_DONC cet OS met en scène le couple Squeezie x Prof. Et je vais me faire détester par tous les vétérans du vrai couple, à savoir Pandro- /SBAFF/ Hum... Squeezie et Gwenn. Oui, voila._

_MENTION DE MPREG ! Les non adeptes de ce genre d'écrits, passez votre chemin !_  
_Du coup cet OS est dédicacé à Lise. Lise, chère Prêtresse du Mpreg, je t'aime. Love, keur et paillettes sur toi._

_Rating : K parce que c'est chou de ouf. Et niais. Lol. Et Squeezie est un peu OOC. Mais ça osef, parce qu'on sait pas vraiment comment il est en dehors de ses vidéos._

_Triggers-Warnings : Aucun_

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Squeezie rentrait chez lui, les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, marchant tranquillement. L'été approchait, et il adorait cette saison ! La journée, il faisait chaud, et la nuit était super agréable. Et en parlant de la nuit, elle n'allait pas tarder à tomber, d'ailleurs, il commençait à faire sombre... Combien de temps était-il resté chez Gwenn pour l'aider à faire sa vidéo ? Il n'en savait rien, mais en tout cas il avait passé un super après-midi.  
Non, il n'habitait pas chez elle, enfin. Ils n'étaient qu'amis, et avaient bien vus qu'ils essayaient de s'entretuer à la moindre occasion lorsqu'il étaient en colocation. Selon la petite brune, Lucas n'arrêtait pas de parler. Impossible de le faire taire !

Le jeune adulte s'était donc trouvé un appartement à Paris, pas trop loin non plus de sorte à pouvoir lui rendre visite à pied. Et là où il était, ça lui plaisait bien. Mais c'était grâce à la personne avec laquelle il vivait qu'il aimait encore plus cet endroit. Il n'aurait jamais cru se mettre en couple avec le Prof un jour... Oui, nous parlons bien du Prof de Salut Les Geeks, vous ne rêvez pas.  
Lucas avait découvert l'émission en plein milieu de la Saison 2, et il trouvait le personnage du Prof assez intéressant, de plus il adorait la Science Infuse. C'était vers début 2014 qu'il avait rencontré Mathieu pour la première fois, et il avait également fait la connaissance de ses doubles. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'ils existaient pour de vrai mais respectait cela. Il s'entendait à merveille avec le Geek et Maître Panda, avait un peu de mal à communiquer avec le Hippie, rigolait de temps en temps avec le Patron, ne supportait pas du tout la Fille qui lui rappelait décidément trop Squeezette (qu'il avait enfermé dans le placard avec la Lampe et le Pervers), et le Prof... Hé bien... S'ils avaient terminé ensemble cinq mois plus tard, ce n'était vraisemblablement pas pour rien.

Squeezie parvint finalement chez lui, monta rapidement les escaliers avant d'ouvrir la porte de chez lui tout en remettant son mp3 et ses écouteurs dans la poche de son jean, coupant sa musique. Le silence. Il s'y attendait, le Prof était quelqu'un aimant le calme par dessus tout. Oui, dans ce cas-là, vous vous demandez sûrement comment il faisait pour supporter le gamer, ce dernier ne sachant pas se tenir en place une seule minute. Figurez-vous qu'il savait faire preuve de douceur. Si, si ça se peut. Dans ma Fanfic ça se peut.  
Il se rendit dans la chambre et toqua à la porte, remarquant du coin de l'œil que celle-ci était fermé de l'intérieur.

"C'est moi mon chaton, fit doucement Lucas. Je peux entrer, dis-moi ?

-N-Non ! Va-t'en !"

Le fan de jeux vidéos fut un instant surpris, mais reprit vite contenance. Les sauts d'humeur du scientifique étaient de plus en plus fréquents, et il le comprenait tout à fait. C'était depuis...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je ne veux pas... Que tu me vois comme ça... Alors va-t'en !

-Prof... Tu ne vas pas te cacher de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive quand même ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Je suis monstrueux !

-Tu n'es pas monstrueux, ne dis pas de choses aussi débiles..."

Silence. Encore. Il soupira et posa son front sur la cloison qui le séparait de son amour.

"S'il te plaît... Je veux te voir, peu importe ce qu'il y a, tu m'as tellement manqué aujourd'hui..."

Il entendit des bruits de pas à l'intérieur de la chambre, et finalement, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître le Prof, les larmes aux yeux avec un air de chien battu. Squeezie ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, attendri, se demandant ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état.

"Là, ça va aller... Ne pleure pas...

-M-Mais je suis horrible ! J'ai pris du poids... Beaucoup trop... Je suis monstrueux...

-Tu rigoles j'espère ? Demanda-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu es toujours aussi beau, tu sais. Même si tu as un enfant dans le ventre, tu n'en es que plus magnifique. Alors sèche-moi ces larmes, je veux retrouver mon vrai Prof."

Le susnommé sourit avant d'enfouir son visage dans le t-shirt du plus jeune, se calmant peu à peu. Il sentit la main de son bien-aimé lui caresser le dos, le rassurant davantage alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de son torse.

"Merci Lucas...

-Y a pas de quoi chaton, je le pense."

Le savant releva la tête et vola un baiser à son compagnon, lui soutirant un petit rire amusé. Son baiser lui fut rendu, chaste, mais néanmoins apaisant. Lucas s'agenouilla à la hauteur du ventre rebondi de son petit ami et y colla son oreille.

"Tu penses qu'à ce stade-là je peux l'entendre donner des coups de pieds ?

-Pas sûr que tu l'entendes, mais rassure-toi, je le sentirai !"

Ils rirent de bon cœur tandis que Squeezie posa ses lèvres sur le ventre qui abritait son fils -ou sa fille. Il avait tellement hâte de voir son bébé pour de vrai ! De pouvoir le câliner, le prendre dans ses bras... Bon, devenir papa était un sacré engagement, et il aurait un certain nombre de responsabilités, surtout à son âge. Au début, le fait que son amant soit enceint l'avait surpris -ce qui était logique en soi-, mais surtout effrayé. Et s'il était un mauvais père ? S'il n'était pas à la hauteur, que ce soit pour son enfant mais aussi en tant que petit ami ? Heureusement, il avait réussi à se rassurer, le Prof l'y ayant largement aidé. Il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça d'ailleurs.

"Bon, ce soir c'est moi qui fait à manger ! Fit le cadet en se relevant.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Evidemment ! Allez, zou, va te reposer toi !

-Merci, tu es trop mignon..." Murmura le chimiste en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Lucas le regarda s'éloigner vers le salon, lui souriant amoureusement.

Bon ! C'est pas tout, mais il avait des pizzas à commander lui !


	8. Wifi x Pupuce

_Coucouuuuu !_  
_Bon... Ce fut un vrai défi d'écrire sur ce pairing, mais j'ai réussi ! Je remercie Nyxox qui m'a sensuellement soufflé à l'oreille cette idée de couple x) Il est certes assez court, mais j'avais pas vraiment le choix ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

_Triggers-Warnings : Aucuns._

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Wifi fouillait de long en large la maison où il résidait, passant devant chaque porte qui bordait le couloir. Du reggae ainsi qu'un dialogue captivant construit à base "Gros" et de "Man" s'échappait de la pièce. Ah oui, l'autre drogué, celui de Kriss, passait la semaine chez eux. Tant qu'il ne l'approchait pas, il l'appréciait plus ou moins. À maintes reprises, il avait pris ses poils doux et soyeux pour du tabac à rouler lors de ses délires.  
Il passa ensuite devant la chambre du Patron -et il ne voulait absolument pas savoir ce qu'il s'y déroulait au vue des bruits à l'intérieur-, celle du Geek qui rageait contre l'un de ses jeux vidéos, celle du Panda qui chantait à tue-tête, celle du Prof, étrangement silencieuse -il devait probablement dormir, après tout cet homme était un véritable oiseau de nuit-, puis celle de la Fille, cette dernière passant des milliers d'appels depuis ce matin.

Le petit chaton descendit les escaliers et arriva dans l'entrée avant de se diriger vers la salon où se trouvait Mathieu, son maître, et l'un de ses amis. Il vint se réfugier sur les genoux du schizophrène et se mit à ronronner.

"Hé, salut toi ! Fit le vidéaste en lui gratouillant l'arrière du crâne.

-Dis voir, Mathieu, tu n'aurais pas vu ma pelle ? Demanda François. Depuis que je suis arrivé chez toi, elle est partie se balader dans ton appartement, mais je ne l'ai pas revue.

-Je ne sais pas... Mais bon, ça me dérange pas tu sais, ici c'est un peu comme chez elle.

-C'est gentil. Ah, bah tiens, voilà Pupuce ! Forcément, quand on parle d'elle..."

À l'entente du nom de la pelle, Wifi descendit des jambes de son maître et rejoignit la collègue du Fossoyeur. Intérieurement, il était fou de joie de pouvoir la voir. Il s'approche d'elle et ronronna de nouveau tout en se frottant à son manche, ce qui fit ricaner Mathieu.

"Oh ! Regarde comme ils sont mignons !

-Mais... Mais...

-Bah quoi ?

-Mais c'est_ ma_ Pupuce !

-Rho, ça va, c'est qu'une pelle !

-Oui, mais c'est _ma_ pelle ! Wifi a pas à me la voler !

-Allez, arrête d'être jaloux un peu, et laisse-les tranquille ! Viens avec moi plutôt, je vais te faire un café."

François grogna mais se résigna tout de même à suivre son ami dans la cuisine, tout en jetant un regard noir au chat blanc qui semblait s'amuser à le narguer. La boule de poils, elle, se roula en boule aux "pieds" de Pupuce et la fixa longuement avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir, le tout sous les yeux attendris de l'amie du cinéphile.


	9. Le Prof x Le Démon

_Yo ! Voila le nouveau ship d'Unknown Pairings, je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit Le Prof x Démon ! (tous deux de SLG, je précise) Je remercie Mia et Powo en particulier pour ce ship, elles savent très bien pourquoi xD_  
_D'ailleurs, encore désolée à certains qui attendaient le nouveau couple hier soir (en particulier PandaChanYaoi sur Twitter, pardoooooon T^T), j'étais trop crevée pour le terminer, du coup je le fait aujourd'hui ! Encore pardon, ne me frappez pas D:_

_Rating : K._

_Triggers-Warnings : Aucuns._

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Une personne, levée à une heure tardive pendant la nuit, se trouvait dans le laboratoire de la maison des Sommet. Inutile de préciser que ladite personne était le Prof, encore à occuper ses nuits à approfondir sa Science Infuse (arrêtez ça bande de pervers, je vous vois venir). Non pas qu'il s'obligeait à travailler, au contraire, il adorait ça, mais ses recherches le passionnait tellement qu'il ne voyait jamais le temps passer, si bien que parfois, il pouvait passer une nuit entière sans dormir. Cela inquiétait les quelques membres de sa famille -très peu en tout cas-, mais surtout Mathieu. Même s'il était aussi du genre à bosser sans relâche et à avoir plus de caféine que de sang dans les veines, lui au moins savait s'accorder un peu de repos.

Cependant, quelque chose déconcentrait notre scientifique en cette nuit de Juin.

Plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte que sa place n'était pas au sein de cette famille si particulière aux membres si particuliers. Dès sa création à la saison 2 de Salut Les Geeks, il ne s'était pas senti comme chez lui. En insécurité, comme une sorte d'intrus. Le Geek ne l'aimait pas. Le Patron ne l'aimait pas. La Fille ne l'aimait pas. Maître Panda ne l'aimait pas. Le Hippie s'en foutait. Même les fans de l'émission ne l'aimait pas. Mathieu était le seul qui lui accordait un semblant d'importance. Il se sentait si seul, alors que des doubles de son Créateur, il n'en manquait pas.  
Inutile. Il était inutile.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, en revanche, c'était qu'une personne qu'il avait omis ressentait la même chose.

Un homme vêtu de noir avec un long chapeau haute-forme et une canne s'avançait dans le couloir de la maison qui dormait à poings fermés. Il se déplaçait lentement, vérifiant qu'il n'y ai aucun souci dans une des chambres. Plusieurs fois il avait dû réagir en catastrophe dans la chambre du Hippie lorsqu'il s'étouffait avec un joint après s'être endormi avec, depuis il en devenait presque paranoïaque et faisait régulièrement une ronde toutes les nuits. Sa mission était de prendre soin de ces personnes, aussi étranges soient-elles.  
Mais même s'il s'inquiétait pour chacun des membres de cette famille, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir à l'écart. Oh, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas comme eux, puis un Démon n'est pas aimé et est rejeté par les humains... Mais la solitude est pire que tout. Seul le Geek était là pour lui... Ouais. Un brave gamin celui-là, pour sûr.  
Cependant, un second problème le rongeait, mois grave certes, mais cela était presque... Dérangeant.

Alors qu'il passait devant la chambre du Prof, il s'arrêta en remarquant de la lumière qui passait dessous. Non pas qu'il était étonné, son homologue en blouse restait debout toute la nuit, dormait et se nourrissait très peu -ce qu'il l'inquiétait un peu, d'ailleurs-, mais d'habitude, il y avait toujours les bruits des expériences qu'il effectuait, ou bien parlait tout seul. Là, aucun bruit. Rien.  
Angoissé, le Démon posa sa main ganté sur la poignée de sa porte et l'ouvrit timidement. Il aperçut son collègue, dos à lui et face à sa table de recherches au centre de la pièce, la tête baissée et les épaules secouées de violents sanglots. L'ombre sentit son estomac se nouer : Il détestait voir des gens pleurer. alors il s'approcha de son ami et le saisit doucement par l'épaule.

"Mais qu-

-Ne pleurez pas, Professeur, dit-il de sa voix grave.

-Que fais-t-tu là ?"

Le Démon ne répondit pas et se plaça aux côtés du chimiste. Il essuya d'une main les larmes qui perlaient ses joues creuses, alors que l'autre tenait la sienne, cherchant à l'apaiser. Ce qui avait l'air de plutôt bien fonctionner.

"Pourquoi pleuriez-vous ?

-Pour rien, ce... Ce n'est pas important.

-Je ne suis pas idiot, vous savez. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à laisser vos émotions prendre le dessus, alors pourquoi changer soudainement ?"

Le Professeur soupira avant de prendre place sur une chaise non loin de lui. L'être des Enfers ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Le scientifique se racla donc la gorge et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Et il fut pris d'un élan de courage. Alors il lui dit tout. Ce qu'il ressentait, l'écart et le rejet par rapport à sa propre famille. Cette solitude constante... Le fait qu'il en ai assez, qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça, et que le seul moyen d'oublier ça ne serait-ce le temps de quelques heures était la science, son unique travail.  
Le Démon compris ce que pouvait ressentir son alter-ego.

Parce qu'il le vivait chaque jour. Comment pouvait-il ne pas se montrer compatissant ?

Il savait désormais qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir.

"Professeur... Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

-Parce que tu penses que quelqu'un ici m'aurait pris au sérieux ? Je reste tout le temps enfermé dans mon laboratoire, je n'ai pas à me plaindre de me sentir rejeté par tout le monde. J'ai choisi d'être seul, c'est tout.

-Moi je vous aurait cru."

L'homme à lunettes releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur, surpris, avant de laisser ses lèvres s'étirer en un léger sourire. Il se leva de sa chaise en s'appuyant sur sa table et tenta de réprimer un bâillement.

"Vous devriez aller vous coucher.

-Inutile, le sommeil n'est qu'une perte de temps. Je peux très bien m'en passer.

-Ne vous surestimez pas, fit le Démon en fronçant les sourcils. Les humains ont besoin de dormir, vous devriez être au courant.

-Je le sais, mais... Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça."

L'homme de l'ombre s'approcha de son ami et le serra contre lui en voyant qu'il chancelait un peu. Il avait vraiment, _vraiment_ besoin de se reposer. Il le conduit donc vers l'unique lit qui bordait la pièce et l'allongea sur les draps, alors que lui-même s'installa au bord du matelas. Son regard croisa à nouveau celui du Prof et y resta comme aimanté.  
Vous vous souvenez du deuxième souci du Démon évoqué plus tôt ? Hé bien nous y sommes. C'était ses sentiments inavouables à l'égard de l'homme de science. Pourquoi avait-il eu la bonne idée de tomber amoureux de lui ? Pourtant ils ne s'étaient pas tant parlé que ça au cours de leurs existences respectives... C'était peut-être cela qu'on appelait un coup de foudre.

Mais il n'était pas humain... Il ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un. C'était impossible.

"Pourquoi me fixe-tu ?

-Pour... Pour rien. Dormez, maintenant, vous en avez besoin.

-J'ai dis ce qui me tracassait, alors à ton tour." Fit le Prof d'un air déterminé.

L'envoyé de Satan déglutit mais ne détourna pas pour autant le regard, restant scotché à celui de son acolyte. Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire ou lui faire comprendre... Et même s'il y le pouvait, ce ne serait jamais réciproque.  
Voyant qu'il n'obtint aucune réaction, le savant se redressa sur un coude et se servit de sa main de libre pour venir caresser la joue de l'homme en noir qui frissonna à ce contact. S'il pensait le faire parler ainsi, en étant si proche de lui -venait-il de diminuer intentionnellement la distance entre leurs deux visages ?-, c'était raté.

"Je crois que... Que... Vous me promettez de ne pas vous énerver ?

-Bien sûr.

-Bon alors... Je crois que... Je vous aime."

À la grande surprise du Démon, le Prof ne dit rien et se contenta de lui sourire avant de rapprocher de nouveau son visage du sien. Si proches, ils étaient si proches... Il aurait suffit d'un seul geste pour...  
Non. Jamais il n'oserait le faire.

"Tu crois ? Ou tu en es sûr ?

-Je... J'en suis sûr."

Souriant une nouvelle fois, le scientifique passa sa main derrière la nuque du Démon afin de goûter à ses lèvres glacées. Le concerné ne bougea pas, bien trop choqué par la réaction anormale de son ami. Il se permit néanmoins d'approfondir le baiser lorsqu'il en eut enfin le courage. Il se délectait de cette bouche si différente de la sienne, chaude, douce, agréable... Il en regrettait presque le moment où son camarade se sépara de lui.  
Les deux hommes se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, les joues roses, avant que le Démon ne vienne s'allonger aux côtés du chimiste, l'incitant lui aussi à se réinstaller convenablement. Tous deux se trouvaient face à face, les mains liées, et n'osaient pas prononcer le moindre mot. Non, en fait, ce n'est pas qu'ils n'osaient pas, c'est juste qu'ils ne le voulait pas. Ils étaient bien, comme ça, c'est tout ce qu'ils leur fallait, les mots étaient inutiles à leurs yeux.  
Finalement, le Professeur vint se caler contre le torse accueillant de son aimé, ce dernier l'acceptant avec une joie assez bien dissimulée.

Enfin. Il était enfin tranquille. Il lui avait dit et ne l'avait pas rejeté. Lui aussi... Il l'aimait.

"Vous ne serez plus jamais seul Professeur, je vous le promet..." Lui murmura l'être de l'ombre.

Après tout, sa mission était de protéger les membres de sa famille. Le Prof en particulier.


	10. Antoine x Le Geek

_Salut tout le monde, et voici le nouveau pairing d'Unknown Pairings : Le Antoine x Geek ! Et il est particulier car c'est le tout premier texte à caractère sexuel du recueil, on l'applaudit bien fort._  
_Donc comme je vous l'ai dit y a du cul, c'est juste un lime que j'ai essayé d'écrire le mieux possible. J'espère que ça vous plaira :3 (Et y a une petite mention de Pandrof krkrkr_  
_...Je me déteste parfois)._

_Ah, et je vous remercie, grâce à vous on a dépassé les 50 Reviews ! Je vous adore, vous êtes les best ! :D_

_Rated : M_

_Triggers-Warnings : Aucuns._

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

«C'est gentil de venir à la maison, Antoine.

-Oh c'est rien, ça me fait plaisir, tu sais !

-Merci quand même, même moi je ne suis pas capable de gérer tout ce beau monde !»

Antoine et Maître Panda rirent à l'unisson, observés de temps en temps par le Prof et la Fille, appréciant tous deux la rare bonne humeur qui animait le repas du soir. Le scientifique prit la main de son amant ursidé qui lui sourit, attendri, avant de lui voler un baiser.

«Tiens, vous êtes en couple ? S'étonna le chevelu.

-Ah ah... Ou-Ouais, on avait oublié de te le dire à priori. Ca fait une petite semaine, presque deux, fit le chanteur en rougissant éxagérément.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as pu paniquer en me l'annonçant... Tu étais adorable.

-Rhââ tais-toi !» Fit le Panda, gêné, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, se recevant au passage une réplique salace du Patron sur la prétendue zoophilie du Professeur, faisant grimacer le reste du la table.

Après manger, les habitants de l'appartement des Sommet étaient retournés à leurs occupations habituelles, hors mis le Geek, chargé de faire la vaisselle, ainsi qu'Antoine. Le gamer empêchait cependant son ami et amant de faire quoi que ce soit. Après tout, c'était l'invité, et par conséquent il ne devait pas travailler !

Mathieu, absent pendant quelques jours pour aller voir de la famille à Saint-Etienne, avait demandé au chevelu de venir chez lui de temps en temps pour surveiller ses personnalités. On n'est jamais trop prudent, surtout si un certain Patron est sans surveillance trop longtemps avec de la chair fraîche à sa disposition ! D'autant plus que seuls la Fille et Maître Panda savaient bien se défendre...

Alors que le plus petit passait conscienscieusement l'éponge humide dans la casserole, Antoine emprisonna sa taille de ses grands bras et se colla à lui. Surpris dans un premier temps, l'adolescent se détendit enfin et sourit tout en continuant sa tâche, tantôt amusé par les baisers papillons qui s'éparpillaient le long de sa nuque, tantôt surpris par une langue taquine venant s'y ajouter, chatouillant sa peau et le faisant légèrement frémir.

«Dis voir, Geek, ça fait bientôt sept mois qu'on est ensemble, non ?

-Hm... Oui, t'as raison. Ca passe vite quand même, j'ai l'impression qu'on est ensemble que depuis quelques jours, c'est dingue... Mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Je me demandais si, éventuellement, tu étais prêt à le faire.

-Mais faire quoi ? Demanda l'aîné, troublé.

-Ce que font deux personnes qui s'aiment beaucoup et qui veulent se le prouver...

-Pourquoi se le prouver ? Tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que je t'aime ?»

Le vidéaste soupira, à la fois agacé et amusé par la naïveté enfantine de son petit ami. Décidément, expliquer au Geek qu'il avait _vraiment_ envie de lui allait être plus compliqué que prévu... Et que ce ne serait pas quelques baisers et câlins qui allaient calmer ses envies primitives le serait encore plus. Ce gosse n'avait jamais donc envie d'au moins tirer un coup ?

*Evidemment que non idiot, il a été créé comme ça...* Songea Antoine.

«Si, si, je te crois, mais... Je pensais qu'on pouvait se le dire d'une manière un peu plus... Démonstrative.

-Non, vraiment, je comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire, là... Bongonna l'enfant en se retournant vers son petit ami. Montre-moi, plutôt !»

Le brun fut déconcerté un instant. Et si le petit comprenait ce qu'il voulait obtenir de lui et l'arrêtait en cours de route ? Puis il ne pouvait pas le faire sans son consentement !

«S'il te plaît, Antoine... Montre-moi !

-B-Bon, c'est d'accord mais... Quoi que je fasse, tu devras me laisser faire, ok ?

-Pas de problème !»

Antoine sourit et emprisonna les lèvres de son amour, alors qu'il enlaça son corps frêle contre le sien, plus imposant. Sa langue se fraya un timide chemin afin de rejoindre sa jumelle, retraçant le contour de ses douces lèvres. Toutes deux se rencontrèrent et se mirent à valser ensemble, gracieuses.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient ainsi, loin de là, mais le Geek sentait quelque chose de différent dans ce baiser. Son compagnon se voulait plus... Plus sensuel et désirable. Et ce simple constat suffisait à lui provoquer d'énormes bouffées de chaleur qu'il ne comprenait pas.  
Le vidéaste rompit le baiser et passa ses mains sous le t-shirt carmin de son opposant, caressant la peau de son torse, puis de son ventre. Ses doigts s'attardèrent volontairement sur les tétons du Geek qui ne put empêcher un couinement de résonner dans sa gorge, étouffé par une nouvelle étreinte buccale. Il le savait plutôt sensible à cet endroit-là... Comme la majorité des hommes, d'ailleurs.

Ces mêmes doigts se dirigèrent avec lenteur vers le jean légèrement déformé du nain pour le déboutonner et le faire tomber jusqu'à ses chevilles. Le dominé était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, et son expression changea radicalement.

«Antoine... J-Je crois avoir compris... Bredouilla le gamin.

-Si ça ne te plaît pas, j'arrête, c'est promis.

-Oh non ! S'il te plait, continue...»

Le Geek fixa son interlocuteur avec pitié, et l'homme aux lunettes céda avant de reprendre ses caresses. Le gosse était si mignon qu'il ne pouvait jamais lui résister. Il était bien plus beau et séduisant que son créateur, mais il était censé lui ressembler physiquement, non ?

Antoine s'activa donc à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible par ses mains, les glissant de nouveau sous son rempart en tissu rouge, appuyant sur son dos pour le coller le plus possible contre lui. Il voulait le sentir, le toucher, l'embrasser à sa guise, il le rendait littéralement fou. Il planta ses dents dans la chair tendre de son cou, laissant une marque peu visible mais bien présente. Il l'entendit couiner, de bonheur, peut-être, de douleur, très certainement. Mais il avait bien du mal à se contrôler face à cet être adorable.

Il dériva vers son lobe d'oreille quelques instants, tandis que sa main se glissa sur la bosse déformant son boxer, la caressant du bout des doigts. Rien que ce contact suffit à faire gémir le Geek qui se cambra tout en détournant la tête, à la fois -très- gêné et désireux d'en avoir plus, plutôt curieux face à ce si doux toucher.

«Ant-toine...

-Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? S'inquiéta le cadet.

-N-non, par pitié, continue... Continue !» Scanda l'enfant en posant sa main sur celle qui jouait avec l'elastique de son sous-vêtement.

Le plus grand ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la réaction de son amant. Il ne le savait pas aussi sensible, bien qu'il s'en doutait un petit peu. Il n'arrêtait pas de frissonner et de se blottir contre lui à chacun de leur baiser ou étreinte, même très bref.

Il lui obéit donc et appuya un peu plus ce qui était auparavant des effleurements, arrachant de plus en plus de geignements à sa pauvre victime qui en réclamait toujours plus. Il ne tint plus en place et glissa sa main sous la dernière barrière textile qui le bloquait, longeant le membre érigé de son ami de deux de ses doigts. Sa proie mordit son épaule pour ne pas gémir trop fort, ne souhaitant pas alerter le reste de la maison, en particulier le Patron qui avait une bonne ouïe.

Le gamer crut défaillir lorsque les doigts de son amant pinçèrent son gland. Nom de Dieu, comment faisait-il pour lui donner autant de plaisir en seul geste ? Soit il était ultra-sensible, soit son partenaire était foutrement doué. Il supposait que c'était un peu des deux.

Sous les yeux perplexes du Geek, Antoine se mit à genoux devant lui avec un air gourmand. Il laissa s'échapper quelques baisers sur ses cuisses, puis son bas-ventre, avant de revenir au point principal. Ses lèvres dérivèrent sur sa virilité, doucement, afin de ne pas le brusquer. Elles redescendirent jusqu'à ses bourses, et sa victime ne put réprimer un léger cri. Le vidéaste releva la tête, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, émoustillé par les bruits de son ami.

«Crie encore, Geek... Susurra Antoine avant de longer sa verge de sa langue.

-Mais... M-Mais... Antoiiiine... 'Vont entendreuh...

-'M'en fous.»

Sur ces mots, le moins âgé multiplia ses coups de langue, tantôt très doux, tantôt à la limite de faire jouir le pauvre petit. Mais ce fut pire -ou meilleur, c'est selon-, lorsque ses lèvres s'ajoutèrent à l'action qu'il effectuait. La main gauche du Geek s'enfonça dans la masse capillaire de son amant, tandis que la droite agrippait le bord du lavabo, l'empêchant littéralement de s'écrouler par terre. Il n'était habitué jusqu'ici qu'aux quelques masturbations et autres plaisirs en solo, mais n'aurait jamais imaginé faire ça avec l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et puis c'était bien différent qu'avec sa fidèle main droite.

L'adolescent sentit les dents d'Antoine coulisser le long de son érection, lentement, comme s'il tentait de le faire craquer. Mais n'était-ce pas le cas ? Il savait que c'était un véritable enfoiré, ce serait bien son genre après tout.

Tout en mordant sa main qu'il enleva du crâne du chevelu pour s'empêcher de crier, le Geek se libéra dans la gorge de son amant. Ce dernier, satisfait, ne put qu'avaler le fluide corporel du petiot, laissant toujours traîner sa bouche sur son membre saillant. Il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux rempli de désir de sa pauvre victime, haletante et épuisée.

«Ca t'as plu ? Demanda le cadet, souriant, tout en se léchant le coin des lèvres.

-Hmm... Plutôt, ouais...» Répondit le concerné, tremblant de partout.

Antoine déposa un dernier baiser sur son gland avant de se relever. Mine de rien, il commençait à avoir mal aux genoux. Entre temps, il remonta le boxer et le jean de son petit ami sur ses cuisses, l'incitant à se rhabiller au cas où.

«Dis Antoine ?

-Oui ?

-On pourra recommencer... S'il te plaît ? Quémanda-t-il en rougissant.

-Ah ah, bien sûr, répondit le grand brun, amusé face à l'embarras du petit. Et on pourra même aller plus loin si tu veux...

-Plus loin ? Comment ça ?

-...Tu verras en temps voulu. En attendant rhabille-toi et file à l'étage prendre ta douche, moi je vais terminer la vaisselle.

-Merci Antoine... T'es adorable...» dit doucement l'enfant en l'embrassant avant de partir en direction de l'escalier.

Le susnommé rit, amusé, et regarda son compagnon s'éloigner avant de lâcher un soupir et de poursuivre la tâche que son ami avait entreprit de commencer auparavant. Au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, mais n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il fut stoppé par la voix rauque de son nouvel interlocuteur.

«Hé gamin, je viens de filmer une scène de cul assez cool, tu veux la voir ?»


	11. Le Prof de Philo x InThePanda

_Salut tout le monde, voici le nouveau couple d'Unknown Pairings : Prof de Philo x InThePanda !_

_Cet OS est un peu particulier dans le sens ou la Romance est à peine mentionnée ^^ Je trouvais ça stupide de faire quelque chose de niais, ça ne collerait pas du tout aux personnages. Du coup cet OS met surtout leurs sentiments amicaux en avant, et un chouïa amoureux, mais c'est vraiment peu mentionné. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira !_

_Rated : M (paskya du san mdrrrr)_

_Triggers-Warnings : Comme je l'ai dit, il y a du sang. Très peu, mais tout de même._

_Enjoy ! (Phénix- /SBAFF/ PLUS JAMAIS TU FAIS CA PUTAIN)_

/\/\/\

L'outil de l'homme s'enfonça dans la terre molle -alors que son pied appuyait sur la tranche- et projeta une autre pelletée sur le corps inerte de sa victime. Puis d'autres vinrent la rejoindre, le visage de ce qui fut un jeune idiot à l'esprit formaté par la télévision était recouvert, vite suivi du reste de son corps. Puis le trou dans lequel il était fut rapidement comblé.  
Le Prof de Philo reposa son outil par terre avec soulagement et inspecta ses mains, ou plutôt essaya. Difficile d'y voir quelque chose en pleine nuit, mais rien qu'à sentir la douleur encore présente, il devait sûrement y avoir quelques ampoules. À force d'y aller comme un bourrin pour creuser, aussi... Bah, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de travailler et de continuer à tuer.

Il reprit sa pelle qu'il jeta négligemment sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et s'apprêta à remonter, lorsqu'il vit une silhouette plus loin dans le cimetière. Tiens ? Qui cela pouvait être à cette heure-ci ? Hm, peut-être des petits merdeux qui voulaient se foutre une petite frayeur. Mais non, il n'y avait qu'un homme et une personne à ses pieds, et il semblait parler tout seul.

Curieux, il s'avança peu à peu, reprenant au passage son fidèle marteau qu'il avait laissé contre sa voiture. On ne sait jamais, si cette personne se mettait en tête de l'attaquer, qu'il ai quelque chose pour riposter.

Caché derrière des buissons à quelques mètres, il pouvait enfin entendre ce qu'il disait.

«...C'est ainsi que se termine cet épisode d'Unknown Movies, à la prochaine. Salut.»

Unknown Movies, hein ? Ca lui rappelait quelque chose, tiens... Mais impossible de se rappeler quoi.  
Il soupira de satisfaction et s'avança pour aller éteindre sa caméra. Au même moment, la personne qui était à ses pieds -sa victime, supposait le Professeur- se mit à sangloter.

«Qu'est-ce que t'as à chialer toi encore ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux indomptables, agacé.

-N-Ne me faites... Pas de m-mal... Pitié...

-Tu t'attendais à quoi, sérieusement ?! Tu fais parti des mêmes cons qui regardent de la daube formatée à longueur de temps, qui ne savent pas ce qu'est vraiment le cinéma ! Et tu espères que je vais laisser des abrutis comme toi en vie ?!

-J'vous en sup-pplie... J-J'ai compris la leçon... Laissez-m-moi en vie...

-Trop tard.»

Pointant le canon de son arme sur le crâne de sa proie ligotée par terre, il tira sans hésiter, éclaboussant l'herbe fraîche de sang tout aussi frais, tâchant même son pistolet par la même occasion. Il grogna et l'essuya sur les vêtements du désormais cadavre. Bon, il allait devoir le jeter quelque part, comme d'habitude... Ou alors voir s'il trouvait un cercueil sufisament grand déjà en terre pour essayer de le fourrer quelque part, c'était au choix.

Le Prof de Philo était surpris. Cet homme... Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Peut-être l'avait-il croisé sans s'en souvenir... En tout cas, il l'intéressait. Il n'était pas comme les autres, il défendait une cause, une vraie.

Confiant, il sortit des plantes d'où il était caché et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de l'homme. Ce dernier, étonné, se tourna vers le Prof.

«Tu veux quoi, toi ? T'es qui ? Demanda-t-il en pointant à nouveau son flingue en direction de la personnalité de Kriss.

-Allons, allons, inutile de s'énerver.

-Ben c'est-à-dire que j'ai un peu de mal à pas m'énerver étant donné que tu m'as vu buter quelqu'un. Alors, je repose ma question une dernière putain de fois : T'es qui, et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Bien, si tu insistes...» Il posa son marteau au sol et croisa les mains dans son dos. «Je suis le Professeur de Philo et je suis tombé sur toi par hasard. Ca te va ?

-Pas tellement. T'as pas un nom ? Une identité ?

-Et toi ? T'en as pas, de nom ?

-T'as pas à le connaître.»

La tension grimpait peu à peu entre eux, et chacun le sentait. Si le Prof de Philo ne voulait pas que le fan de cinéma ne lui colle une balle entre les deux yeux, il fallait qu'il le mette en confiance. Et autant dire que cela allait s'annoncer difficile, il n'était pas très doué lorsqu'il fallait s'adresser à de vraies personnes sans être agressif. Et à priori, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là...

«Ecoute mec, j'suis vraiment tombé sur toi par hasard. Après avoir enterré un corps, je t'ai vu plus loin et j'étais juste curieux de voir ce que tu foutais. Après, si ça t'emmerde, je peux repartir.

-Attends.. .T'enterrais un corps ?

-Absolument.»

Un peu moins méfiant, le Tueur abaissa doucement son arme, jusqu'à avoir le bras à la verticale. Cet homme était... Plus qu'étrange. Vraiment. Mais d'un autre côté, il lui disait fortement quelque chose. Hm, ce devait être quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait qu'il avait croisé dans la rue ou tué dans son émission. Bien que ce soit très improbable.

«Tu aimes le cinéma à ce que j'ai compris.

-Et tu as bien compris.

-Je suppose que tu l'as abattu parce qu'il n'était qu'un idiot ne comprenant pas ce qu'est le cinéma à tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le Prof de Philo en pointant le cadavre du doigt.

-Plus perspicace que je ne le pensais, avoua le tueur avec un sourire en coin. Mais pourquoi demander ce que tu sais déjà ?

-Je te comprends. Dans un sens, nous faisons la même chose.»

Surpris, le cinéphile rangea son pistolet dans la poche de sa veste marron et croisa les bras sur son torse, perplexe.

«Vraiment ? Explique-moi ça.

-Nous défendons tous les deux notre propre cause tout en éliminant les personnes gênantes. Comme celle-ci, ou celle qui a subi mon châtiment auparavant. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi ?

-Si c'est le cas je ne m'en rappelle plus. Et toi, tu as déjà entendu parler de moi ?

-De même, je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

-C'est tout aussi bien.» Un autre silence s'installa, mais étrangement, les deux hommes ne le trouvait pas pesant comparé à tout à l'heure. Il en devenait presque agréable. «Que défends-tu, toi ?

-Ce serait dur à expliquer. La liberté de penser, la philosophie, le tout sans être brimé par la télévision.

-Tu n'aimes pas la télévision ?

-Je la hais. Mais je suppose que toi non plus tu ne l'aime pas, pas vrai ?

-Encore dans le mille.»

Le Professeur se surprit à sourire. Cet inconnu -qui n'en était plus vraiment un- avait quelque chose de particulier... En tout cas, c'est sûr que ce genre de rencontre changeait du crétin de Présentateur TV qu'il se trimballait ou son idiot de créateur (et nom de Dieu qu'il détestait devoir l'avouer, mais c'était bel et bien son créateur). Sa présence était... Rassurante.

Le Tueur, lui, trouvait cette personne aux sourcils imposants plutôt intéressante. Il avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui, sur ce qu'il défendait, et surtout pourquoi. Mais il se remémora soudainement les événements avec Max et frémit. Il ne voulait pas qu'une personne de plus aux allures sympathiques crève. Pas une nouvelle fois, il ne le supporterait pas. Il pouvait faire preuve d'une certaine cruauté, mais également d'un minimum de clémence et de compassion.

«J'pense que je vais y aller, fit finalement le philosophe en remettant son marteau sur son épaule. Je suppose que tu as encore du travail, ricana-t-il en désignant le corps à terre du menton.

-J'vais pas me casser le cul, je pense que je vais le balancer dans un ravin et basta. Passe une bonne soirée, au plaisir de te revoir.

-Plaisir partagé, mon cher...»

Sur ces mots, l'homme au marteau s'éloigna, adressant un dernier sourire à son interlocuteur. Il lui fallu une petite minute à peine pour rejoindre sa voiture, poser son arme sur le siège passager et se rassoir à la place conducteur. Il sortit les clés de la poche de son jean et démarra le contact.

Sur la route, il repensait à cette étrange rencontre dans ce cimetière qu'il fréquentait assez souvent. Besoin de dissimuler des corps oblige, il n'avait plus de place dans son jardin. Cet homme, en plus d'être assez sympathique mais toutefois mystérieux, lui rappelait vraiment quelque chose... Mais merde ! Il devait s'en souvenir, c'était pourtant pas compliqué !

Attendez... Cet homme aux cheveux fous était fan de cinéma et n'hésitait pas à buter de sang froid tous ceux qui insultait sa passion. Mais... Non...

«InThePanda ! Mais bien sûr ! S'écria-t-il en freinant brusquement. Qu'est-ce que je suis stupide !»

De son côté, Victor avait, comme prévu, jeté le corps au crâne explosé dans un ravin et avait repris la route. Où allait-il ? Peu importe. Pourvu qu'il ai la paix, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Enfin, la paix... Il était bien satisfait d'avoir pu parler à cet homme assez particulier. Il avait fait naître un étrange sentiment de bien-être au fond de lui, mais préférait le chasser, ne souhaitant pas se compliquer les choses. Oh, il se doutait qu'il ne partageait pas la même passion que lui, mais le respectait. Après tout, la philosophie non plus ce n'était pas son truc, il n'y avait qu'à voir ses résultats à son bac de Philo.

Philosophie, hein... Ce mec a dit qu'il s'appelait le Prof de Philo... Drôle de nom, tout de même.

«...Je sais ! C'est le mec dans Minute Papillon ! Réalisa-t-il soudain en se garant sur une air d'autoroute random. Mais comment j'ai pu oublier ?!»

Mais évidemment que c'était lui ! Et ce n'était sûrement pas un fan de l'émission, il ressemblait beaucoup trop au vrai Prof de Philo...

L'un comme l'autre, ils se trouvaient vraiment très cons en cet instant.


	12. AngelMJ x Le Fossoyeur de Films

_Je vous avait promis un Angel x François... TA-DAM, MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, LE VOICI ! *applause* Ce ship parfaiiiiit blblbl_

_Certes il est un peu court, je m'en excuse, mais j'avoue m'être bien amusé à l'écrire, j'me suis fait rire plusieurs fois toute seule. #LaSolitudeDuneFemmeQuiCherchaitDesAmis J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !_

_Enjoy ! :D_

/\/\/\

Pupuce arpenta toutes les pièces de la fichue maison. Où était donc passé son compagnon ?! Elle ne le trouvait pas depuis que cet idiot avait débarqué chez eux pour y passer la soirée ! Il s'amusait à faire son malin, à dragouiller bien gentiment SON François sous ses propres yeux (?)... Durant toute la soirée, elle n'avait pas arrêté de souhaiter le frapper derrière le crâne pour l'assommer et aller l'enterrer dans le jardin. Il ne mériterait que cela pour un tel affront, après tout ! Il avait osé lui faire un câlin, le bougre ! Il n'avait pas le droit !

Pourtant, elle avait bien essayé de l'arrêter, elle s'était couchée plusieurs fois en travers du sol pour qu'il se casse la figure, en vain, avait déboulé sans prévenir dans le salon pour le bousculer et venir se frotter contre François pour le rendre jaloux... Mais cet imbécile avait tout prévu ! Il s'était renversé son café dessus « sans le faire exprès » pour rester seul avec son fossoyeur chéri... Le fourbe !

Ce satané AngelMJ... Elle réussirait à le faire au moins fuir, coûte que coûte ! Pas question qu'il lui vole son François, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas concevoir !

Mais alors qu'elle remontait une énième fois les escaliers, elle réussit enfin à percevoir du bruit dans la pièce du fond, à savoir une chambre dont ils ne se servaient presque jamais, et que tous deux considéraient comme la chambre d'amis. Logique, puisque c'était là où Angel était censé passer la nuit (censé, oui).

Curieuse, Pupuce passa la tête (?) dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Et ce qu'elle y vit la choqua profondément.

Angel. Cet enfoiré. Il profitait de son comparse ! Et c'était certain, c'était pour se moquer d'elle, pour la rabaisser ! Il était bien trop proche de lui !

Les larmes aux yeux (en réalité, une pelle ne pleure pas, mais c'est pour la Fanfic, faites peuve d'imagination), Pupuce s'enfuit du couloir et courut se réfugier dehors, où elle ne pourrait ni voir, ni entendre les deux hommes.

Qu'y avait-il de pire que de voir son amant regarder un film avec une potentielle menace, alors qu'il était littéralement scotché à lui, sérieusement ? UN FILM !

«T'as pas entendu du bruit ? S'inquiéta le dessinateur.

-T'inquiète, ça doit être Pupuce qui joue toute seule. D'ailleurs, ils te vont, ces vêtements que je t'ai passé ?

-C'est parfait mec, merci. »

François sourit timidement, et se décala davantage vers son ami au mètre quatre-vingt (je te déteste toujours pour ça). Angel n'y fit pas forcément attention, mais coula une oeillade discrète vers son ami lorsque celui-ci se mit à frissonner.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ?

-...J'ai froid.

-Mais il fait super chaud.

-Ouais, mais moi, j'ai froid ! Un peu de respect pour les frileux, je te prie !»

Angel ne put réprimer un rire devant la remarque de son camarade et, poussant un soupir amusé, passa un bras autour de ses épaules afin de le serrer contre lui et de le réchauffer un peu. Il échangea un regard à la fois tendre et gêné avec François, avant de concentrer de nouveau son attention sur l'écran de télévision. Sûrement afin de penser à autre chose.

« Ahem... Merci ?

-Y a pas de quoi ! »

Bordel, il fallait qu'il lui dise, il fallait qu'il lui dise...

…

Hm, à la fin du film, plutôt.

Non, il n'allait pas se défiler, pas une nouvelle fois !

Oh, et pourquoi pas ?

Non ! Il n'avait qu'à prendre ses couilles à deux mains, un peu !

"François, t'es sûr que ça va ? Je t'entends marmonner depuis tout à l'heure, tu commences à me faire flipper...

-Désolé, je... Je me parlais tout seul.

-C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, figure-toi."

Un léger rire échappa au fossoyeur, qui rosit en sentant la main d'Angel venir frotter le bas de ses cheveux noirs. Il se doutait bien que ce devait être un réflexe de sa part, sentant ce geste presque mécanique, mais c'était tellement agréable... Il n'aurait arrêté cet instant pour rien au monde.

Non, décidément, il le lui dirait plus tard.


	13. Angel x ?

_Je vous hais_  
_Je hais ma vie_  
_Je hais le monde_  
_(bon en vrai je vous aime, mais voilà quoi)_

_Je ne donnerai pas le nom du pairing avant que vous ne le découvriez par vous-même !_

_Rating : K_  
_TW : Aucun_

_Enjoy ~_

/\/\/\

Angel passait une journée assez normale en soi, bien que très agréable. Il avait pu venir à une convention de Lyon malgré ses maigres économies se faisant peu à peu la malle (OLALA IL EST PAUVRE /SBAFF/), accompagnée de son amie Kriza Lied. Dunklayth, quant à elle, était clouée au lit à cause d'une mauvaise grippe et, de toute façon, habitait un peu trop loin pour venir voir ses collègues, même en train. Il était attristé de ne pas pouvoir lui parler et rire avec elle, mais au moins, la jeune blonde était là pour lui tenir compagnie !

En parlant de Kriza... Ou était-elle passée ?

"Merde, jura l'ange, pourtant elle ne devrait pas être compliquée à repérer dans la foule avec son déguisement ! Faut toujours qu'on se perde de vue, tous les deux !"

Car oui, les deux amis avaient cet incroyable don de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre sans le remarquer au bout de dix minutes de marche, peu importe l'endroit. Et impossible de se retrouver avant un bon moment avec le sens de l'orientation déplorable de la jeune femme ! Enfin, le sien aussi n'était pas forcément fantastique, mais ça, jamais il ne l'aurait avoué.  
Bon, eh bien il n'avait plus qu'à continuer de visiter les stands seul...

"Ahem... Excusez-moi ?" Résonna une voix timide à sa droite.

Quoique.

En se retournant, il tomba sur une jeune fille avec au minimum quinze bons centimètres de moins que lui, aux cheveux attachés négligemment et aux joues roses. Il la vit remonter ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste presque mécanique et lui offrir un sourire un peu crispé.

"Oui ? Je peux t'aider ?

-En quelques sortes... Vous êtes bien AngelMJ, non ?"

Tiens, une fan ? Il ne pensait pas être si reconnaissable par les gens qui suivaient son travail, malgré sa grande taille à cause de laquelle il ne passait pas tellement incognito. Il maudissait la génétique pour ça, d'ailleurs.

"C'est bien moi !

-C'est vrai ?! Oh, génial ! Je... J'adore ce que tu fais, j'aimerai avoir autant de talent que toi ! À ce propos, je m'appelle Woor Energy, enchantée de pouvoir te rencontrer !" Ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant sa main.

Angel rit doucement, amusé par le changement de comportement de la jeune demoiselle. Il y a une minute, elle paraissait toute timide et chétive, et c'est à peine si elle pouvait tenir en place, désormais. Puis la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était mise à le tutoyer ne passait inaperçue, également.  
Il vint donc serrer sa main avec vigueur, constatant que ce nom "Woor Energy" ne lui était pas totalement inconnu... Il était certain de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, pourtant !

Peu importe.

"Dis, dis, ça te dérange pas de rester un peu ? J'ai plein de dessins à te donner !

-Euh... Eh bien, oui, pourquoi pas !"

Il restèrent donc ensemble quelques instants, Woor lui passant tout un tas d'œuvres qu'elle voulait déjà lui transmettre il y a un bon moment. Elle était si heureuse de le croiser pour de vrai, de pouvoir lui parler et rire avec lui ! Elle savait qu'elle passait légèrement pour une cinglée aux yeux de son modèle, mais comme l'aurait si bien dit 123Lunatic : "Qui s'en fout ?"  
Ils échangèrent également un bref câlin que le dessinateur ne put qu'apprécier, bien qu'il devait courber le dos pour être à sa hauteur. Puis le kigurumi de la jeune fille était super doux !

"Bon, je vais devoir y aller, se résigna enfin la cadette. C'était sympa de t'avoir croisé.

-Eh, mais... Attends !

-Angeeel !"

Le susnommé tourna la tête vers la source de la voix et vit arriver Kriza qui courrait dans sa direction en souriant.

"Angel, viens, j'ai trouvé deux personnes cosplayées en Rin et Len Kagamine, elles sont beaucoup trop mignonnes !

-Attends, j'étais en train de parler à quelq-"

Mais alors qu'il se retournait, et à sa plus grande surprise, Woor n'était plus là (téléportatiooooon).

"Hein ? De qui tu parles ?

-Mais... Il y avait quelqu'un, là...

-T'as du rêver, l'été, la chaleur, tout ça, ça te réussit pas, mon pauvre. Allez, viens avec moi !"

Angel dû accepter de suivre la jeune dessinatrice à travers les stands, cherchant tout de même cette dénommée Woor Energy du regard. Ce nom lui disait vraiment, _vraiment_ quelque chose.

Mais alors qu'il plongeait sa main dans la poche de sa veste par réflexe, il sentit un petit bout de papier contre ses doigts. Curieux, et ne se rappelant pas d'avoir laissé quelque chose à l'intérieur, le sortit et le déplia.

_"Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de ton temps, c'était vraiment sympa. En espérant te croiser de nouveau un jour._  
_Woor Energy ~"_

Et le message était suivi du numéro de téléphone de la concernée -du moins il le déduisait-, visiblement écrit à la va-vite. Un sourire un peu béat se dessina sur son visage, et il sentit ses joues se colorer sans aucunes raisons particulières.

Peut-être allait-il la rappeler plus tôt que prévu, en fait...


End file.
